


BTS - Family Ties (Jin x Min-seo)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [103]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, family tensions, overdue pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: (Overdue) Pregnancy. Fluff. Slight angst. Family talk. Mentions of Suga x Jeong-sunSet very late on in her pregnancy, a few months following the events of ‘Expecting’ and referencing incidents mentioned in ‘Trouble in Paradise’.We wanted to show some moments between the members and their girlfriends that may not seem grand or important in the long run, but that highlight some of the conversations they might have in private. We also don’t want to shy away from some of the arguments, disagreements or bickering that might take place. More couples to follow soon.Find all of Jin's fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 7





	BTS - Family Ties (Jin x Min-seo)

The rustling sound of bedsheets drew Jin’s attention to Min-seo as she shuffled against the mattress, pulling the duvet away from the considerable bump which protruded from under her nightshirt. She let out a sigh, tugging at the edge of the cover to tuck around the side of her body. The room was dark, but he could just make out her pale face which shined with perspiration. 

“Can’t you sleep?” He turned to her and placed his hand instinctively on her stomach which seemed to radiate with heat. 

She shook her head, blowing out a thin stream of air to dislodge the strand of dark hair which lay damply across her lips. “No.” She murmured weakly, clearly frustrated and tired. “I’m just too clammy.”

“Do you want me to turn on the fan?” He offered gently, already pulling back the sheets from his side of the bed to get to his feet. 

“Do you mind?” She asked, a little cautiously. “Won’t you be too cold?”

“It’s more important you stay cool…” Pulling away, he slid off the mattress. 

The sound of his feet plodding across the rug was strangely reassuring and the cool burst which hit her body made her breathe a sigh of relief; her arms slowly goosepimping in the breeze as she felt the solid weight of Jin’s body return beside her. 

“Is that better?” He touched her hand, wrapping himself tightly in the cocoon of sheets to keep warm as the room began to cool. 

“Much.” She smiled, stroking his fingertips with hers. They felt strange and empty without her wedding band but the swelling over the past few months had been too much and reluctantly she had placed it back in the box. It was now buried deep in the confines of her bedside table beneath the array of vitamins and bundle of postpartum pads Jeong-sun had brought over on her last visit where she had ushered the younger woman aside to discreetly show her how they worked while her boyfriend sat on the floor of the nursery, screwdriver in hand as he attentively assembled the crib. Jin had wanted to help, but one quick look at the instructions which lacked any text to accompany the black and white images soon told him the job was much safer in Yoongi’s hands. 

Min-seo mourned the loss of her ring, and just hoped she would be able to wear it again soon. With a sigh, she turned to her husband. “I never thought I’d say this, but I just want this part to be over.” 

“It’s only been two days…” He said reassuringly. “The midwife will call you in if she thinks there’s anything wrong.” 

“I know…” She agreed, smoothing her spare hand along her stomach slowly. “They said it was normal to be overdue, but it’s just the wait…and I feel so damn uncomfortable…” She shifted again to prove her point and Jin felt her frustration; the uncharacteristic cursing a sign she was truly suffering. 

He stroked her forehead gently, her sweat cool to the touch when he pressed his lips to her hairline. “I’m sorry you feel this way.” He whispered. “It won’t be long, I promise.”

She murmured in agreement and he moved back to his previous position as they both fell silent. Eventually, her voice cut through the air as he was about to drift off, making him jump. 

“I should tell you something.” She said sombrely. 

Although it had no reason to, his heart automatically sank as he opened his eyes. “What is it?” He questioned. 

“Don’t be mad at me.” She warned, her voice wavering before she continued. “I got in touch with my sister, while you were out today.”

“Oh…” He thought for a moment, unable to help the sense of relief which filled his chest as he realised he was subconsciously expecting something to have been wrong with her or the baby. Despite this, he was a little wary, knowing if things were to not go well between the two women, it couldn’t come at a worse time. 

“I know it might have been a bad idea, after all that’s happened…” She admitted quietly, as though speaking to herself as well as him. “I just didn’t want to do this alone.”

He frowned, reaching for her now-cool arm which twitched in response to his warmth. “You’re not alone…” He whispered. The softness in his tone made her turn towards him intuitively. 

“I know…” She replied. “I just meant…having another woman there with you…another mother…” Taking a deep breath, she hoped he would understand what she was trying to say. “I know Nana and Jeong-sun have been so good to me recently and I’m really thankful for that, but it’s not the same.” She felt Jin’s loving touch across her shoulder and leaned into it. “My sister and I were so close when we were young…I can’t stand the thought of our baby not knowing their aunt, or not seeing my nephew grow up.”

He let out a breath of air, rolling the sheets down to his bare belly button. He too was starting to feel hot under the duvet, despite the fan. “I’m not mad at you.” He assured, looping his arm around the back of her neck to pull her face against his chest. “She’s your family. I’d never want you to feel you can’t talk to them…” Cautiously, he pressed on. “I’m just worried she might upset you again…that it might make things worse.”

“I know…” She admitted, knowing his suspicions were not unwarranted but unable to help the longing in her chest. “She apologised on the phone. She wants us to meet.” 

“Do you want me to be there?” He looked down at her, lips inches away from her brow as she shook her head against him.

“I want to give her a fair chance.” She explained. “If she doesn’t want to be reasonable, I’ll ask her to leave.”

“Okay.” He agreed softly, trusting his wife’s judgement. The urge to protect her, and their unborn child, was unbearably overwhelming, but he let it drop, knowing that while Min-seo always seemed to try and find the best in people, she was more than capable of handling difficult situations herself. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” His voice was tender, hopeful and she smiled against him. 

“I know I’m being a pain, but do you think you could switch the fan off now?”


End file.
